The True Version of Kingdom Hearts
by gamekyube
Summary: It's the true version Of Kingdom hearts. Kairi's the keyblade wielder!O.o Warning: may contain craziness, food, and a dinky raft.
1. Chapter 1

The True Version of Kingdom Hearts

Sadly, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. But, I do own my game boy and this story

Ok, Kingdom Hearts players. You know how Sora becomes the keyblade wielder? That's not true. Square Enix is just trying to deceive you. Anyway, here's the real version of Kingdom Hearts.(Which is not true, by the way. )

The Story starts off in the Destiny Islands…

Kairi had just woken up. She blinked. What happened? She remembered she was fighting a heartless called Darkside.

Sora: Kairi, you lazy girl!

Kairi: W-What?

Sora: You were sleeping on the job again!

Kairi: Oh… I had this weird dream… I was fighting this gigantic monster.

Sora: You can't fight! You're a girl!

Kairi snorted. Neither could he fight. He doesn't stand a chance against Riku! She thought.

Sora: Eh, you're jealous of me.

Kairi: Shut up and leave me alone. I need to think.

So Sora left the beach telling to help get items to make the raft.

Kairi: I've been having the weird thoughts lately. Are they real… or not?

Kairi gathered the supplies while Sora made a very poorly-made seashell necklace. Kairi and Riku laughed at him because it was poorly made.

Riku: We're gonna sail to other worlds.

Kairi: Do you think we can even make it to a world on a dinky raft like this? She pointed at the dinky raft.

Riku: Hey! Our raft is NOT dinky!

They talked for a few more minutes. Then they went home. Kairi laid on her bed, thinking about today's events. She thought about the Keyblade. Then she drifted to sleep.

End of Chapter 1

I'll update quickly. This story will be about many chapters long. I'll skip many parts so sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter 2.

J-ShadOwCrOw-T- : yeah, I didn't like it either. I dunno why I submitted it. Anyway, I hope this chapter will be better

Back at Destiny Islands….

There was storm. With thunder and lightning and a big circle in the sky.

Kairi: What the- why is there a big circle in the sky?

She saw Riku at a part of the island that also looked like a circle. "Riku!" she yelled.

"What are you doing?" "Nothing… Kairi. Join me to fight the darkness." He said rather calmly. "What? Are you kidding me? No!" she yelled back. "Hey, it's your loss," he smirked and got swallowed by the darkness. "No! Riku!" Kairi shouted. Suddenly, the Keyblade popped into her hands. "Hey! It's the weapon I used before! And Sora said I couldn't fight, she said. Kairi fought (or swung crazily if you prefer that) the shadow (ant thingies, if you prefer that, too)

Kairi found Sora in the secret hiding place that Riku didn't know about.

Sora: Kai-Kairi…

Kairi: Sora? What happened?

Flashback

Sora: You're drawing sucks Kai!

Kairi: And so does yours

Sora: Nuh uh! I am the supreme ultralord of drawing!

Kairi: Whatever.

Sora: It's true Kai! Don't deny it!

End FLASHBACK

Kairi went back outside. She saw a gigantical (a word I made up) monster thing. "That's… what I fought…" she murmured. So, no duh, Kairi fought darkside. And she beat it up like a playground bully… 'cause she was a playground bully.

But then, kids, teens and heck, adults, Kairi got sucked by the evil circle in the sky and ended up in another world.

Kairi did not wake up for a very long time. In fact she slept for like, 3 hours. Then Pluto ruined it by licking her face. Kairi immediately woke up. "What the-!" she yelped. Then, she noticed that Pluto was right next to her. "Where am I?" she muttered. "Oh? Do YOU know where we are?"

She asked Pluto. Pluto shook its head and ran away. "Wait!" Kairi yelled. "Oh well... guess I'm stuck here then. Now where's Sora and Riku?" She wondered.

End of Chapter 2

I tried to make this funny and better than the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up! Finally…

So Kairi met up with Daisy and Clara Bell. Daisy taught Kairi magic, 'cause daisy was a magician (like Donald) and Clara Bell was captain of the girly royal knights. They traveled on Daisy's own Choco ship (A/N: O.o) and crashed into many things. So, they defeated people like Jafar, Maleficent, and the authoress (yes, I tried to use to the keyhole to make a world plunge into everlasting darkness) they laughed victoriously and choked when they did that. Yeah, they beat Riku when they reached Hollow Bastion. Except, Kairi didn't have the key blade taken from her. She scared Riku when he threatened her for the key blade's powers. She defeated Ansem at TEOTW (The End of the World) and Sora gave her Oath keeper. He was like, 'Keep it safe, dood. Haha, dood, D-O-O-D' Kairi sweat dropped when he said that.

So Sora went home and everyone lived happily ever after. No. That didn't happen. Do you want to why? THAT STINKIN' ORGANIZATION 12 BUSTED IN AND RUINED THE SHOW! Ok, people, do you spot any errors? Ohh, so I made a mistake. Ok, so it's supposed be thirteen? Ok, bye. Anyway, organization 13 ruined the game by playing maple story!

Demyx: Yay! I leveled!

….ok… so Kairi had to fight Vexen, Zexion, Lexiaus, Larxene, Marluxia, and some old man who was a maple story champion.

She beat them and memory Riku. Then… she fell into a deep sleep…

What will happen next? End Chapter 3.


End file.
